We are who we choose to be
by An Honest Politician
Summary: Yugi is still feeling guilty about his Yami leaving for the afterlife. Ancient and modern magic clash as an unknown force pulls Yugi into the world of Harry Potter. No pairings as of yet. Rating for later chapters and may go up
1. Chapter 1: The Entrance

**AHP: Hey there! Well, my second fic, so I'm not gonna say too much. Plz enjoy! Don't worry, this won't become another of those Yugi becomes a student/teacher fics. :D**

**Warnings: Kinda AU. Spoilers for Yami's real name and the end of Yugioh. Spoilers also for Harry Potter until just after Goblet of Fire. This story will be widely different from the books after GoF in Harry Potter. For Yugioh it's set after the ceremonial duel between Yugi and Yami. This may become YAOI later.**

**Pairings: Still to be decided. You can vote for your favourite pairing Het or YAOI, it may sway my decision.**** :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators. T.T They just had to make me say it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was a quiet day like any other in the life of one Yugi Motou. The sun was shining, his friends were chatting and laughing around him, but Yugi didn't feel like himself. It had been three weeks since Atemu had left for the afterlife and he missed him terribly, but that wasn't what was bothering him. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he had come to terms with his loss so quickly. He felt guilty. Atemu...Yami had been the other half of his soul. Why did he not feel worse? Sighing inwardly he felt the weight of his guilt crushing down on him. It was because of Atemu that he had his friends, confidence, everything he had in fact.

They had already finished school for the day and were heading for a cafe to sit and relax, but suddenly Yugi felt he couldn't do it. He couldn't sit there all afternoon pretending nothing was wrong. Making his decision, he made an excuse to his friends saying he wasn't feeling too well. They wished him well, telling him to get better soon and let him leave for home. Little did he know how concerned his friends really were.

"Yugi's been looking a bit off for a while now. I hope it isn't anything serious." Jounouchi looked at Anzu frowning.

"You're right Anzu. He has been looking a bit down. You don't think he's still missing...you know..." Honda looked at him sharply.

"I really hope not. I can understand how difficult this must be for Yugi. Saying goodbye to the other half of your soul...I don't think any of us can possibly understand how difficult this must be for him." The others nodded as they watched their short friend walking away. Had they known how long it would be before they saw him again, they would perhaps have gone with him, but unfortunately...they didn't.

Yugi kept his head down. He didn't want to have any interaction with people right now. He didn't feel up to it. Seeing a vaguely familiar purple flash made him lift his head momentarily. He stopped walking, looking around carefully. He noted that the world seemed vaguely hazy, but he figured it was simply his state of mind playing tricks on him, until he saw the purple flash once again to his left.

Quickly turning Yugi found himself rooted to the spot. It couldn't be. Rubbing his eyes quickly he looked again to find that he had not been mistaken. Floating a few inches from the ground and staring straight at him was the Dark Magician. He felt his body move on its own, as if being compelled to by those hauntingly familiar blue eyes. He started to run as he saw the Dark Magician turn away from him and start floating away down the road.

Yugi felt his legs strain as he continued running after his favourite duel monster. He didn't understand what was happening, but he knew he could not let the monster out of his sight. After what seemed like hours the Dark Magician came to a halt. Yugi finally reached him and stopped a few feet away from the other, suddenly uncertain. He decided to wait and see what his most loyal creature would do. At this thought he silently amended this statement. What would Atemu's most loyal creature do now? It was to the former Pharaoh that the Dark Magician was loyal, not him. He felt his heart sink. Was the creature here to tell him he was being rejected by his monsters? Were they angry with him for not being more upset about Atemu leaving?

As he stood in trepidation his face seemed to reflect his downcast feelings. He felt the creature approach him and he kept his gaze firmly on the ground. He waited silently for whatever would happen next, but he wasn't ready for what happened. The Dark Magician knelt before him.

"Master, why are you so unhappy?" Yugi didn't know how to respond. Firstly, none of the monsters had ever addressed him as master before. That title had been reserved for Atemu. Secondly, this question was asked in Ancient Egyptian, yet he had understood every word as well as if it had been said in his mother language. Yugi felt his mouth open and close a few times before he managed to get any words out.

"Why...?" He halted in surprise as he realised he was also speaking a language which should be completely foreign to him.

"Why what master?" Yugi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why was it so easy to accept that he is gone?" He saw the Dark Magician smile at him gently.

"I see. That is what is bothering you. It is not your fault he is gone. It is what he asked you to do. When he left to the afterlife your soul became whole once more, so he is not truly gone. You are him, and he is you. You are one in the same. Two halves of a whole. On an instinctual level your mind seemed to accept this, which is why you accepted this so readily. He will always be with you, because he is you in a different time." Yugi nodded slowly as this registered in his mind. He had felt more complete as a person after Atemu left, which was why he had felt so guilty. Hearing these things now...set his mind at ease. His eyes softened with understanding.

"Thank you Mahaado." Yugi felt as surprised as the Dark Magician looked.

"Master...you remembered me?" Yugi took a slight step back.

"I...I...what?" Laughing slightly, the Dark Magician hurried to reassure him.

"I should have expected this. The Pharaoh's memories are your memories. While he was here, he retained them. Now that he is gone...you must reclaim them as your own." Yugi was still more than a little confused, but decided that now was not the time to think on that.

"So...what is this place? Why does nobody else see you? Where are we?" As he asked this, Yugi realised for the first time that even though they were standing still, everything around them was still moving. It was almost as if he were riding in a see-through bus.

"This is a part of the Shadow Realm." Yugi nodded, having thought that would be the case.

"Why did you bring us here?" Mahaado looked surprised.

"I didn't master. You did." Yugi was getting tired of the constant surprises. He didn't know how many more revelations he could take.

"What do you mean I brought us here?" One finger pointed at his forehead was his answer. Yugi felt himself wishing for a mirror, and to his everlasting surprise one materialized before him. What he saw in that mirror, would be burned into his memory forever. The Sennen Eye was glowing as brightly as a miniature sun on his forehead.

"But why? I didn't wish to come to the Shadow Realm, and we seem to be travelling somewhere." Mahaado merely shrugged.

"I don't know master. It may be that fate requires you to be somewhere that you yourself are not consciously aware of." Dropping his head into his hand he sighed.

"I'm reaaaaally getting tired of this. And stop calling me master. My name is Yugi." Mahaado smiled lightly.

"You really don't change do you master?" Yugi lifted his head in surprise, but was unable to respond to this strange comment. The Shadow Realm had suddenly started spinning madly around them before coming to a dead halt. Yugi only had enough time to process a large dining hall with four long tables running along it and a bunch of floating candles before he was unceremoniously dumped out of the Shadow Realm into the middle of the dining hall, with hundreds of surprised faces staring at him in shock...

* * *

Harry Potter thought it was going to be just another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts and he was looking forward to all that would happen. Life was never dull at his school, but even he had no idea what that would entail this year. The only blotch on his year was the return of Voldemort, or so he thought.

It was their first day back at Hogwarts and they were all watching the new first-years being sorted. There was only another three to go and Harry couldn't wait to get started on the feast. As his thoughts were running over the important decision of what he would eat first he heard a murmur run through the assembled students. Looking up, he realised what was causing the stir.

The air above the great hall was shimmering darkly, as if something were hiding behind the air. As they watched in awe, gasps resounded through the hall as a young boy appeared out of thin air and dropped to the ground. After he hit the ground they heard a groan followed by a muttered '_Itai'. _The boy slowly sat up rubbing his head, grimacing in obvious pain. As he looked up, Harry saw him freeze. He was sitting fairly close to the boy, so he got a good look of his appearance. He couldn't have been older than Harry himself. He had even wilder hair than Harry. It was shaped into five points with the main part being black, tipped in amethyst with blond bangs framing his features. He had sharp amethyst eyes, and darkly tanned skin. He was also wearing nothing but leather and gold. It was a strange combination, but seemed to work for him. He had gold bands on his upper arms, and wrists as well as some strange crown-looking object resting on his head with an eye on the front. He was wearing a leather strap with golden buckle around his neck, a leather vest with more buckles, and leather pants with three belts crossed around his waist.

Harry had never seen anyone looking quite like this stranger before. He looked somewhat exotic in a foreign sort of way.

'Definitely not European with that tan.' Harry was surprised by the thought as it occurred to him and the stranger looked directly at him for a moment. Harry was shocked by that intense gaze, but shook himself back to the present as the teachers came running to the strange boy, wands out.

Professor Dumbledore approached with a no-nonsense attitude. The strange boy didn't seem intimidated, merely standing up off the ground and tilting his head before speaking in a completely foreign language. Harry could tell that the teachers were completely stumped. They obviously had no idea what language it was. The strange boy also frowned before speaking in another language. It was obviously different from the first, but they still had no idea what language he was speaking. They saw him concentrate deeply before he asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Do you understand English?" Professor Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment before answering.

"Yes, we understand English. Who are you?" The boy looked relieved, but before he could answer, a shout was heard.

"I knew it! It's Yugi Motou! The King of Games!" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even he had heard of the King of Games though he had never seen him. Dudley was an avid follower of his. He watched with amusement as the boy dropped his head into his hand muttering something in another language before he grimaced and looked up.

"Yes, I am Yugi Motou. May I ask where I am?" Harry could tell that the professor's were surprised.

"You mean you don't know where you are?" Another grimace.

"I am not even aware of which country I am in right now, much less my exact location." Harry could tell that this was not what they had been expecting. They were obviously uncertain of how exactly they should answer his question.

"If you don't know where you are, then how did you get here?" Snape asked this. He had still not lowered his wand in the slightest. The boy, now introduced as Yugi, scratched his head in thought.

"To be honest, I am not entirely certain how I came to be here." He watched Snape's actions warily. Snape sneered at him.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that? How do you know then that you are in a different country?" Harry could see Yugi bristle, pulling himself up to his full height, which was not all that much.

"I am fairly certain Sir, that in Japan everyone can speak Japanese." Harry felt a flash of respect for this boy as Snape flushed red. Dumbledore frowned at Snape before addressing Yugi once more.

"So you have no idea where you are or how you got here?" A nod was his only reply. Dumbledore appeared to be thinking deeply.

"Very well. I think for now we should retire to my office while the rest of the school gets on with their feast." Yugi's brows shot up.

"This is a school?" Dumbledore nodded and indicated for Yugi to precede him down the hall and the short teen walked with a confidence many would envy. Harry watched as they left the great hall. Whispers broke out across the room as the doors closed behind them and everyone took their seats. Professor McGonagall called for quiet as she finished sorting the last of the first-years and they continued on with the banquet. Harry leaned forward so that he, Ron and Hermione could talk amongst themselves.

"Did you see that? What is this whole business about being the King of Games?" Harry smiled, realising that most wizarding families wouldn't know about muggle games and their champions. He left Hermione to do the explaining.

"Ron, he is the world's greatest gamer. There has never been a strategy game created that he has not been able to master." Harry could see the impact this had on Ron. He was burning with the urge to challenge Yugi to a game of Wizards Chess. Smiling inwardly, he let his thoughts drift to Yugi, wondering what was going to happen to him now...

* * *

**AHP: Some might argue that this is not a nice place to leave off, but I think it'll do. As for Yugi's appearance...well that will be explained later. Please R&R! Constructive critism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dumbledores perspective

**AHP: Wow! O.O Just WOW! I cannot believe the responses here. You guys seriously deserve cookies!**

**Warnings: Kinda AU. Spoilers for Yami's real name and the end of Yugioh. Spoilers also for Harry Potter until just after Goblet of Fire. This story will be widely different from the books after GoF in Harry Potter. For Yugioh it's set after the ceremonial duel between Yugi and Yami. **

**Pairings: Still to be decided. You can vote for your favourite pairing Het or YAOI, it may sway my decision. :D (As things stand now there will be no romance unless it's implied)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators. T.T They just had to make me say it...again!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Dumbledores perspective:**

Yugi meanwhile was wondering when he had grown the backbone that was now standing tall within him as he strode through the hallways as if he owned the place. With a pang he realised it was how Atemu had always walked. Giving himself a mental shake he told his heart to ache some other time when he wasn't trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

In spite of the situation he didn't miss how the candles in that hall had been floating, nor did he miss the subtle pull of foreign magic against his own. It was currently still pulling and yanking at his own, and he felt a foreign annoyance in the back of his mind. After withstanding it as long as he could, he sent a quick pulse of his own more powerful magic to subdue it, thanking the heavens that Atemu had taught him a small measure of control with their magic.

He was surprised to feel the foreign magic yank away sharply as if burned before wrapping itself around him once more, this time caressingly, as if to apologize for its earlier behaviour. Honestly it freaked him out a bit and he wondered why he appeared to be the only one feeling this exchange. It wasn't exactly as if he was being subtle. The other thing which concerned him was the fact that this other magic had surrendered to him so quickly, almost seeking to appease him. He decided to ignore it for now and chalked it up as yet another thing he would have to ask the Dark Magician.

Focussing his attention on his more immediate problem he had to struggle from keeping a frown off his face. Judging by the fact that everyone around him understood English he was quite a distance from Japan. He could understand the fact that the headmaster wanted to speak with him privately and he tightened his mental defences instinctively. He was uncertain of this new magic, and even though he was aware that his own was stronger, strength wasn't always what won. There could be many unknown characteristics to this new magic and he would do well to tread cautiously.

There was a sense of hidden power wrapped around this old man, which was similar to that of the building, but not identical. He pondered this for a moment and decided it wasn't important. There was no way to gauge this man's true power and he knew well enough that looks could be deceiving. At this moment his thoughts were interrupted by movement at the edge of his vision. He turned his head quickly and noticed that there were a number of portraits on the walls and they were moving...and whispering...He watched the movements in interest before quickly turning away. After everything he had seen and experienced it would take a lot more than that to startle him.

_**(Dumbledores POV)**_

Dumbledore was watching the child through the corner of his eye. He seemed harmless enough, but in his experience harmless children did not come cruising through Hogwarts defences to land in the middle of the feast on a regular basis. They hadn't even finished sorting the first years when their unexpected guest had fallen into their presence.

He acknowledged the fact that the child had seemed startled to find himself there, but he also had a composure that was unusual in a child of that age. He didn't look much older that thirteen, but he had certainly acted far older. The other thing that bothered him was the jewellery the child was wearing. Gold was well known as a medium for creating magical items as it retained magic very well. The items he was wearing appeared ancient in design yet there was no visible deterioration. It was glinting as if newly made and polished, so either those were magnificently done replicas or magical in nature. He suppressed his desire to ask questions as they were close to his office.

When they finally reached the gargoyles he gave the password and watched carefully to see the boy's reaction to seeing the stone statues jumping out of the way. There was a slight amount of surprise, but not overtly so. At this point Dumbledore thought he could safely rule out the possibility that this child was a muggle. He was far too calm in this magical environment to be completely ignorant of magic. As they entered his office he closed the door behind them. He took a seat, eyes never leaving the other. He looked around calmly before stepping forward and taking a seat. Dumbledore noted that even when sitting his posture was straight, but relaxed. He took a moment to think before starting this conversation. He needed to consider his position well.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of this school." He was surprised to see a sceptical look cross the boys face.

"_You _are the headmaster?" Dumbledore was slightly insulted by the derogatory tone, but hid it behind his twinkling smile. A frown crossed the boy's smooth features.

"Don't do that." Genuine confusion clouded his face.

"Do what?"

"Smile when you don't mean it." Dumbledore felt his face deepen into a frown. This child was perceptive.

"Very well. It is to be plain speaking between us. I would like to ask you a few questions. As the headmaster here I'm sure you understand that I must look out for the wellbeing of my students and faculty." A short nod showed the other was still listening.

"I trust that you are familiar with magic?"

"Of a sorts yes." Dumbledore frowned at this slightly evasive answer.

"Have you had any formal schooling in magic?"

"No."

"Then how are you aware of its presence? Are you a squib?" A flicker of confusion entered the others eyes before he answered.

"What on earth is a squib?" Dumbledore felt his frown deepen.

"It is a person who is born into a magical family but cannot use magic themselves." He saw the others brow clear.

"Oh, then I am not a squib." Dumbledore felt a bit annoyed that he was giving more information than he received, but persisted.

"Then I ask again, how are you aware of magic?" The child tensed. Interesting.

"That is not something I wish to discuss." Dumbledore continued to press on this point.

"Oh, but I already explained to you what you wished to know, as well as my reasons for asking you these things." While he was talking he used his Occlumency to pry into the child's mind. He didn't much like this method, but it was the most effective way of gaining accurate information. There was, however, one thing he had not counted on. He had scarcely entered the youths mind when he was violently thrown back to his own. He felt the impact inside his head which transformed instantly into a headache. He ignored this in the face of the furious child before him. Yugi had jumped out of his seat the moment his felt his mental shields eject Dumbledore.

"How dare you?" Dumbledore could almost taste the power rolling of the younger as he stood glowering on the other side of the desk. He felt a wave of power slam into him and he found it hard to breath.

"I am well aware that you must protect your own, but I have done nothing to injure anybody here. I could easily have turned aggressive, but I chose not. I have agreed to come and talk to you, but you may ask a question I do not wish to answer, and I expect you to respect my wishes. You are not the only one who can go leafing through someone else's mind, yet I have the respect to not pry when somebody does not wish to tell me something which they feel is private. Keep this in mind the next time you wish to carelessly go traipsing through that which does not concern you wizard!" The pressure he felt was suddenly lifted as the other, feeling his point was made sufficiently, lowered himself back into his seat. Taking a few steadying breaths and running a shaky hand through his hair Dumbledore gathered his thoughts.

"My apologies. I did not believe you would take offence." Sharp eyes gazed reproachfully at him.

"More like you did not expect me to notice." He inclined his head.

"Touché." He acknowledged the hit.

"Very well. I do apologise for my intrusion. I shall not do so again. May we continue?" A short nod was his only response.

"So, you do not wish to tell me how you were made aware of magic, but you do know of its existence and how to use it to an extent. Where are you from?" He was very wary of this child since seeing that display of power, but he still had confidence in his own abilities since he would not be caught off guard again.

"Domino City Japan." Dumbledore frowned. That was a fair distance from where they currently were.

"Is that where you were before dropping in at our feast?" A light nod was his only answer. This was distinctly troubling. It would require a great amount of magic to transport someone that far magically. He was in two minds as to what he should do.

"Mr Dumbledore, I wish for you to believe I do not mean harm to yourself or your students. I only wish to return to my home." Dumbledore nodded lightly when he saw the sincerity in the other's eyes.

"Very well, but I have a proposal for you." An eyebrow quirked in interest.

"Would you perhaps like to stay for a time here at Hogwarts? You could attend some of the classes, and compare your knowledge to that which we have." The boy seemed to consider his offer.

"Very well. I believe this could turn out to be mutually beneficial for us, so I will accept your hospitality." Dumbledore felt slightly unsure of himself as he issued the invitation, but he if possible he wanted to make a friend of this strange boy, or at least discover something of this mysterious boy. There were also two other small facts that bothered him.

"How old are you exactly Mr Motou?" A smile of genuine amusement crossed the others face, and the old man was startled how drastically it changed how the other looked.

"I daresay you believe me to be somewhere in the range of 12 or 13 yes? I am 17 years this June." Dumbledore was suitable surprised, but his other question was burning at the back of his mind.

"Tell me...why do they call you the king of games?"...

**_(OWARI)_**

**AHP: Well, that's it for this chapter. Be sure to let me know what you think. Next chapter will have both Harry and Yugi.**


	3. Chapter 3: Yugi's perspective

**AHP: I seem to be on a roll. I just couldn't stop typing! Due to popular demand I don't think there will be any romance in this fic. It just isn't gonna mesh well with the plot...so...maybe next time**

**Warnings: Kinda AU. Spoilers for Yami's real name and the end of Yugioh. Spoilers also for Harry Potter until just after Goblet of Fire. This story will be widely different from the books after GoF in Harry Potter. For Yugioh it's set after the ceremonial duel between Yugi and Yami.**

**Pairings: (As things stand now there will be no romance unless it's implied)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators. T.T They just had to make me say it...again!**

**AHP: Enjoy intallment 3!**

**Edited: 2012-01-18  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Yugi's Perspective:**

Yugi was trying his best to keep a poker face, but at least it seemed to be working. The moving statues had been a bit of a surprise, but nothing he couldn't brush off. He followed the old man up the winding staircase until they reached what he assumed was an office. Once inside he made himself comfortable and steeled his nerves for the upcoming conversation. He had to give them enough information that they would realise he wasn't a threat, but he also wouldn't mention things carelessly. He had a feeling they didn't have much knowledge about the shadow realm. The feel of their magic was simply too different.

He watched carefully as the old man introduced himself as the headmaster. He couldn't stop the disbelief from creeping into his voice at that. He was well aware that he had seemed rude, but there was no way to retract his statement now that it had been made. He had to be strong, like Atemu. The thought caused him yet another pang, but he shoved it away sharply. Now wasn't the time.

A frown creased his brow. He was well aware that he had made the old man somewhat irritated, but he maintained his smiling countenance.

"Don't do that." He disliked dishonest people. He didn't want to deal with someone who wouldn't even display irritation during a conversation. It reeked of manipulation. He watched as a genuinely curious look swept across the others face. Ah, that was much better.

"Do what?" Yugi reflected silently that he wasn't acting quite like himself, but wrote it off due to the current situation.

"Smile when you don't mean it." He watched carefully as the wrinkled face turned down in a frown. It seemed he didn't appreciate his manipulations going down the drain so quickly. It almost made him smirk, which startled him. He had never smirked at someone else's discomfort before. He wasn't acting like himself at all at the moment, and the thought scared him. He felt fairly certain that he wasn't being controlled, but he also couldn't shake off his uneasiness. He only vaguely heard the headmaster speaking to him, but he gave a short nod to show he was still listening. He already knew the old man's reasons for wishing to speak to him.

Despite his lapse from his usual personality, the conversation was going fairly well, until the old fool decided that he would go poking around for answers himself. He had felt that foreign irritation as well as his own sadness when the old man persisted in asked how he knew about magic. He had no desire to speak of his time with Atemu and said as much. When he felt that first push against his mental barriers he was startled. Instantly realising what was going on he felt that irritation drown under his sudden rage. He leapt out of his seat and felt his magic respond to him. It pressed down against the fool who had been rejected from his mind by his barriers. He told the old man exactly how he felt, and he didn't even consider the fact that he had never been so angry in his life. The rage was blacking out everything except his anger and the one responsible for it.

Once he saw his point had been made he withdrew to sit back down and he felt his magic follow suit. He was startled to realise that some of the buildings magic had merged with his own. Apparently the building's magic had been as upset as him about the invasion. He forced himself to calm down before he did anything else since he was sorely tempted to simply walk out and be done with this, but he was here for a reason. That much he had no doubt of.

When the old man stated that he didn't believe offence would be taken he scoffed inwardly. His opinion of the man was bumped up slightly when he acknowledged the fact that he had not expected to get caught. This concerned Yugi slightly. He didn't think much of this magical culture if this was how they got things done. They have magic and they use it to pry into another's mind. It reminded him acutely of the incident with Marik. He didn't wish to go through anything like that again, especially since his stronger half was no longer with him.

He accepted what the Dark Magician had told him earlier, but he still saw himself as the weaker of the two. He was surprised at the invitation to stay, but shrewdly realised that the old man was probably attempting to make peace, and if not able to, then simply to keep an eye on him. Yugi was proud of himself that he had managed to keep it together. He was aware that he hadn't acted much like himself, and he simply refused to let his mind make the connection to who he had acted like. It would imply that person was no longer needed, and that was more than he wanted to deal with. Realising that this would be the perfect way to find his purpose for being brought here, he accepted, silently wondering how he was going to contact his grandfather to inform him what had happened.

When the old man asked his age, he smiled a true smile of genuine amusement, feeling more like himself than he had in a long time. He saw the other was surprised, but paid it no heed. The other question also amused him, but he patiently explained why he was seen as the king of games. When they were done he followed the old man back out of the office. He watched as a stern older woman came forward to meet them. He watched the two older person's converse and waited.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She will show you to your room." He inclined his head.

"Thank you. I am certain I will be seeing much of you Mr Dumbledore." A twinkling smile was his answer and he followed the lady as she swept through the corridors. He followed silently, looking around to keep his bearings. It wouldn't do to get lost, so the faster he learned his way around the better. As they walked they came across a large group of children, all in various states of excitement and sleepiness. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched them. One however, did catch his gaze. It was a black-haired boy with startling green eyes. He had seemed to stand out for some reason. He was currently staring straight at Yugi. Yugi gazed straight back at him and realised why the boy stood out. His magic was...different from those around him. He had a mixture of two magic's wrapped around him as if warring for dominance. Unlike the Yami and Hikari magic which sought balance, these two magic's seemed to battle against each other. Perhaps there would be something he could do to help the boy. He was going to be here a while after all.

Tearing his gaze away from the other they waited for the children to pass before continuing onwards. At least he had found something to do. The lady started speaking to him explaining about the four houses of Hogwarts. He still found that a somewhat odd name, but shrugged it off. Who was he to criticize? He let his thoughts drift to the green-eyed boy, silently wondering how he had managed to get a second magic added to his own...

* * *

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry had been startled to say the least when he had noted the stranger standing next to Professor McGonagall. They were on their way to their dorms when they came across the two. He had felt his gaze drawn to the other, and again wondered where he was from. He saw that amethyst gaze catch his own and saw the other rake his eyes over his form, wondering if he had dust on his robes. It was almost as if he was looking at something around Harry.

He shuddered inwardly, wondering if it was once again his boy who lived status that was causing that look. At this thought he flattened his hair even more over his scar. It was a habit he had formed by now as he hated people staring. He watched as the other turned his gaze away, but couldn't bring himself to do the same. He traced his eyes over the gold jewellery he was wearing, startled that the shorter male wasn't dragging around with all that added weight. He now noted that the other was even wearing strange cross shaped earrings. Once all the students had walked passed he looked back to catch a last glimpse, and saw as the short figure swept gracefully around a corner. Shaking off his thoughts he wondered what the new DADA teacher Umbridge was going to have to say about the new arrival...

* * *

**AHP: Well, as promised both Yugi and Harry made an appearance, and we see that Yugi is very confused. Next chapter Yugi and the Dark Magician have another heart to heart. Remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Honest Lesson

**AHP: And here we are with another instalment of my YugiohxHP crossover. I cannot believe the responses I am getting for this fic! Thanks to everyone who is both reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter though I wish I did.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: An Honest Lesson**

Yugi was completely submerged in thought. Professor McGonagall had showed him to his rooms and explained the basics of getting around to him, but there were other things on his mind now. She had mentioned the four houses and how they worked, but it only served to deepen his already considerable concerns. While it was important to have a healthy competitive spirit in a school, they had taken things too far. By identifying the houses with various traits they had created an environment ideal for conflict, grudges and even hatred.

Pushing these thoughts to the side he tried to identify where exactly he found himself. He wouldn't want to become a student in the usual sense and it was quite impossible for him to be a teacher. He decided to classify himself as a guest. He would also have to make it clear to both Dumbledore and the teachers that he was going to be staying on his own terms. If they thought they would treat him as just another student they would find themselves at the wrong end of his temper. He was momentarily stunned by his own thoughts once more. He frowned as he realised he was thinking things that were far from his normally passive thoughts, however, these and all other concerns flew to the back of his mind when he caught sight of himself in one of the bedrooms large mirrors.

He stared and felt tears welling up in his eyes, spilling silently onto his cheeks. For a moment pure joy had flooded him. He had thought it was Atemu standing before him. It took two steps forward for him to realise he was approaching a floor to ceiling mirror. He stood with disbelief and sadness warring within him. He looked almost identical to his other half. He looked identical except for his colouring. Where Atemu had red tipped hair and eyes, his was still amethyst and his skin was the same tanned shade he would have had, had he lived in Egypt all his life. Atemu, while with him, had shared his skin tone. He reached forward and traced his reflection with light fingertips, nostalgia running through his veins. He completely ignored the Dark Magician as he appeared behind him. His eye continued to run along his own features as he wondered why it had to be him that stayed. Why couldn't Atemu have stayed? It was as if fate was rubbing his face in his loss by changing his appearance to match the one he so desperately wished to see. The Dark Magician waited for him to be ready to talk, standing as a silent guardian behind him. Sighing deeply he spoke without tearing his eyes away.

"Why? Why did I have to be the one left behind?" silence was his answer and he felt frustrated tears building, but he pushed them back down. A king doesn't cry! And this again made him pause before he continued.

"Why don't I feel like myself anymore? Why do I have to look just like him? Why can't I just forget?" This was all said quietly. He heard a deep sigh behind, but he still refused to move, as if that would break the image in front of him. It was bittersweet. He could gaze upon his other half's face, but he also couldn't get any closer since it was only an illusion. He could never be Atemu.

"Master, you need to accept that he is still here with you. You will never be him, but you also cannot go back to being who you were before. Too many things have changed, but in this way you can take the strengths that he had, and the strengths that you had, and use all of it to become better than either of you could ever have been apart. You were always incomplete, as was he. As strong as he seemed, he could do nothing without you. You were his strength as he was yours. You are not you, and you are not him. You are they." Yugi understood what he was being told. He understood it with painful clarity in his mind, but his heart refused to listen.

"Were it only that easy my friend." He changed the topic, feeling he couldn't handle any more discussion about this subject.

"Where did all this jewellery come from and why can't I get it off?" A smile accompanied his response.

"That is the jewellery which was made as the mark of the Pharaoh. They were inscribed with some of the oldest magic in existence. They are made to recognise the true Pharaoh of Egypt and will only come off once they are accepted by the wearer." Yugi felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"What do you mean 'accepted by the wearer'?" Another smile.

"Only after you acknowledge that you are truly the Pharaoh, will they come off." Yugi paused, gathering courage for his next question.

"Why am I acting so differently?" A thoughtful pause was taken before he received his answer.

"You are acting and thinking differently because you are still adapting to being yourself. Your soul has been divided for so long that it's having trouble adapting to the merge. It will take a while, and you will always remember what you were like before, but you will also be different. It may take some time for the light and dark within you to settle, but once it is done you will not feel so restless and conflicted. You will also then have full control of the shadows once more." Feeling as though he had enough heart to heart discussions for one century, he dismissed the Dark Magician.

"I thank you for your time and patience. You may now return to the shadows until I have need of you again." While still sounding pretty, it had all the force of an instruction behind it, and his duel monster obviously took it as such.

Still gazing at his own reflection, he realised that the pained feeling from before was intensifying. There was no way he could cope with this right now. He could feel his heart cracking more and more, the longer he stared. He was momentarily filled with a deep loathing for the mirror before him and in response to his feelings, the lighter magic of the castle responded and made all the mirrors disappear in a moment. He was too relieved to be curious as to why this new magic seemed to want to enslave itself for him. As far as he could tell this wasn't happening to anyone else. He sighed one last time before straightening his shoulders. He started getting ready for bed and he noticed that everything he would need for the night was clustered throughout the room. From personal hygiene items to clothes, everything was there and ready to use. He wondered whether his hosts had provided them or the castle as he quickly changed clothes. He was surprised to see all the clothing slip through the jewellery as though it wasn't there. Deciding he could be surprised about it later, he fell into bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to find him...

Harry's mind was even busier than that of their new guest. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was looking past him rather than at him. He also couldn't seem to shake the very foreign feeling that the man exuded. It was difficult to place, but the newest 'guest' to arrive at Hogwarts seemed a complete mystery. For one, he appeared to be the same age as some of the younger students, but his overall air of confidence almost made him seem as old as some of their most distinguished teachers.

There was also the matter of the copious amounts of gold he had been wearing. Harry hadn't seen that much gold in one place since he had been to the museum. And that had been replications. There was a feel to the stranger as if he was from a different class of reality. He forced his thoughts to his more immediate problems, like facing Snape in double potions the next day. With that firmly in mind he forced his mind into silence and went to sleep.

The next morning was the same as any other first day of school. They had breakfast and were handed their schedules. Harry noticed that the stranger wasn't present for breakfast and McGonagall had what seemed to be his timetable ready for him. He wondered whether that meant that the stranger would be placed in Gryffindor. His question was to be answered sooner than he thought. Breakfast was almost over and Harry was rising to leave when the stranger...Yugi...waltzed into the dining hall. He saw Professor McGonagall approach him with a scowl. She said something to him to which he responded with a smirk. He then said something which made her flush and withdraw the timetable she had been attempting to give him.

Harry was fairly surprised at this, but was even more surprised when Yugi went to sit by the Slytherin table. It seemed they were equally surprised, but they probably decided he couldn't be all bad since he had to be filthy rich to be able to afford all that gold. From this distance Harry could hear what was being said.

"Hey man, I thought you were in Gryffindor." Yugi tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Now why did you suppose that?" His voice was fairly heavy and thickly accented.

"McGonagall was trying to give you your timetable. She's the head of the Gryffindor house. That normally means you've been sorted into her house." The frown deepened.

"I am not a student here. I have most certainly not been sorted into any house and I will not condone it. I will sit at the table of each different house until I find the one where I feel most comfortable. In your culture I am at the age of majority so my decisions shall be my own." Most of the students who were within earshot were staring at him in awe.

"Dude, what did you say to McGonagall to make her look like that?" There was a slight tilt to his lips when he answered.

"I merely informed her that I am not one of her students whom she is so fond of bossing around. It seems she did not appreciate my candour." Several of the students laughed and even Harry had a smile on his face after hearing that. Sadly he couldn't listen any further since he had to be heading for double potions which they yet again would have with the Slytherins. Hermione and Ron had went ahead from the breakfast table, and he couldn't wait to tell them what they had missed.

After they entered the classroom and other students started filing in he noticed the obvious lack of both Snape and the Slytherins in the class. When they did enter, they came in while crowding around Yugi. Even Snape seemed interested, even while trying to pretend otherwise. He had seemed to forget about the humiliation he had been subjected to upon Yugi's arrival. He was therefore surprised when Snape called for everyone to take their seats and Yugi approached him.

"May I join you at your table?" It was said so politely that he blurted out the first thing in his head.

"Why? Don't you want to sit with your new Slytherin buddies?" An immediate frown took over his face.

"You would reject and alienate me because of who I associate with? I wish only to know everyone before I decide who I wish to be friends with. So far the Slytherins who are spoken of in such a derogatory manner have been nothing but polite. You on the other hand are a judgemental fool if you believe that being sorted into a specific house makes you anything other than what you have always been. Yourself." Harry felt a blush spread across his face when he was reprimanded in such a manner. He felt slightly ashamed of himself, since even he could acknowledge he had been rude.

"I'm sorry. If you still want to you can sit with us." Yugi appraised him silently before he gave a small smile.

"Very well. I sincerely wish to get to know everyone, but without prejudice involved." Harry gave a small smile in response and his eyes flickered to Snape. He wondered whether Yugi would say anything once he saw Snape's prejudice, but he discarded the thought. Snape was a teacher after all. It was therefore with some surprise that he saw Yugi stand up out of his seat after a while and turn on his heel before attempting to leave the room.

They had managed to have a rather decent conversation while preparing the potion and Yugi had proved invaluable in helping him to do it right for once. It was then that the trouble started. After the excitement of having Yugi there had worn off, Snape had returned to his usual bullying ways. It was after he had said something particularly nasty to Neville that Yugi tried to leave. Snape tried, as any teacher would, to get the student to remain where he was.

"Where are you off to Mr Motou." It was to all their surprise when Yugi whipped around, a fierce anger practically rolling off him.

"You _dare_ try and tell me what to do! I am not a student here and you have no authority over me! I shall do as I please, and right now I wish to leave before I do you grievous bodily harm!" Snape seemed to reel back slightly before he returned with some of his own ire.

"You dare to threaten me!" Yugi lifted his chin and stared down his nose at Snape with all the derision he could muster.

"I dare! It is because of fools such as yourself that hatred and mistrust breeds within these children. How can they overcome prejudice when you as their teacher show them how to practice it! You are a fool and a hypocrite! You are unfit to hold this position which for millennia has been seen as one of respect and honour! Your headmaster is as much a fool for even appointing you!" With this masterful description of Snape's character he turned on his heel once more, and this time Snape was clever enough to let him go. Harry shook his head slightly as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. He turned his attention back to the lesson and a now suspiciously quiet Professor who seemed to be deep in thought. It seemed this year at Hogwarts was destined to be interesting.

* * *

**AHP: And there we have it! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
